Majin Cyn
After Cell is destroyed by Gohan's "Father-Son Kamehameha", he is sent to Hell where he is confronted by Dr. Gero. While in the midst of arguring, a mysterious alien creature shows up, calling himself Babidi. Cell leaves to join Frieza and the others, as Dr. Gero and Babidi began to talk. Though dissapointed with Cell, Gero has one more Android left to take revenge on Goku. Babidi recounts with Gero on how a Saiyan (name unknown, but rumored to be Broly) beat Majin Buu with a mystical sword and had him sealed within a giant cocoon like sphere. They decide to join forces. Section heading Dr. Gero recreates his long lost Android along with the help of Babidi. They dub him Cyn. Cyn kills off Cell, Frieza, and the others absorbing their energy. Broly, who is now a Super Saiyan 3 is the last to be absorbed, giving the once bald headed android a Super Saiyan 3 look. After Majin Buu is created, the two fuse and become Majin Cyn. Majin Cyn kills off Babidi as Gero had made Android 19, and Android 19 was the only obedient one, thus to avoid competition, Gero had killed off Babidi. Majin Cyn creates a open wormhole between Earth and Hell and escapes. This disturbance catches the attention of the Kai's. Supreme Kai immediately goes out and searches for Gohan, who had protected the world from Cell years ago. Gohan is swept away and enters the Other World where Supreme Kai tells Gohan of the impending danger. It is decided that a drastic measure has to be done. Alternate timeline versions of the Z warriors will be brought out and will fuse together, creating super versions of themselves. Supreme Kai tells Gohan to tell his friends on what will happen and to just do what he asks and then to come back. After meeting up with his friends, Gohan starts his training with the Z sword, the weapon used to defeat Majin Buu. All goes well, until it breaks from Gohan's insane amount of strength. Unbeknownst to the two, the long lost Elder Kai had been trapped in the sword. Back on Earth, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and all the other Z warriors meet their alternate timeline selves and fuse. Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien all achieve a power level of an Ultra Super Saiyan. Piccolo's power and Vegeta's reaches Super Saiyan 2. Dende, knowing Vegeta is the strongest after Gohan and Goku decides to get him into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, a secret dimension where a fighter can increase his abilities many times over in a much quicker span of time. Section heading The fight drags out as Krillin, Yamcha, Tien battle Majin Cyn. Vegeta trains very hard, pushing himself to the limit several times. He continues to push himself until Dende calls him out. Vegeta goes out and feels an immense change in himself. He goes out to where Majin Cyn is and fights him. It's a long drawn out battle. Back in the otherworld, Goku has learned of Majin Cyn and is training in a Hyperbolic chamber as well. The Elder Kai learns of the ressurection and evolution of Majin Buu (now Cyn) and decides to train Gohan to unlock his potential, so that he can become a Super Saiyan Kai. After a while, Goku leaves the chamber, knowing he's capable of reaching another level. He goes out to Supreme Kai and asks him what is going on down in Earth. Supreme Kai tells him Vegeta's a Super Saiyan 3 and is fighting Majin Cyn. Goku is suprised to hear about Vegeta and not Gohan, when he discovers Gohan is in Othe World with him! After a brief conversation and family reunion, Gohan continues training with the Elder Kai. Down on Earth, however Majin Cyn senses Goku's immense energy and decides to enter Other World! He rips a hole and enters with Dr.Gero. Vegeta flies behind him, telling Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien to stay behind and look after the Earth. Vegeta and Goku meet, and share a little of the joy of ascending. Gohan has to stop his training and power up. He equals up to Majin Cyn and they fight across the sky, and the seas. Elder Kai sees Goku and Vegeta and nearly has a heart attack because he's never seen anything more powerful than a super saiyan 2, much less two of them. A backup plan is made in case Gohan is not able to beat Majin Cyn. There is a technique called Fusion that can be used to multiply power levels. But the catch is, it takes a while before it can work. So Goku and Vegeta power up and stand next to each other, allowing their energies to mix with one another. Eventually Dr.Gero tells Cyn he can turn Super Saiyan. Majin Cyn turns Super Saiyan 3 and continues to battle Gohan, but now seemingly with an upper hand. Goku and Vegeta know that Gohan can't keep it up forever. Several seconds before the fusion technique is complete, Goku and Vegeta lose their Super Saiyan 3 power levels and revert back to Super Saiyan 2. They fuse, not knowing what will happen. Vegeto appears and goes in to help Gohan. Again, the fight is equal. Gohan is hit and is sent flying into the ground. Vegeto keeps fighting Majin Cyn, until Majin Cyn fires a blast at Gohan. Gohan dissapears and Vegeto believes that Gohan is dead. This angers Vegeto so much that he transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. (Regular Super Saiyan features with Golden SS4 hair.) Vegeto fires the Final Flash Kamehameha at Majin Cyn. This allows Broly to seperate from Majin Cyn. Gohan, Vegeto and Broly attack Majin Cyn one more time together to destroy the monster. Broly becomes good and becomes friends with Goku, Vegeta and Gohan. He returns with them to Earth to live out the rest of his life. In the end, he does however pay a visit to Dr.Gero (who was sent back) and Babidi. Majin Buu has pink skin and the M on his forhead. Majin Cyn has dark blue skin, the M on his forehead, and white colored Super Saiyan 3 hair. Category:Fan Fiction